happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Desert
Just Desert is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifth of the third season, and fifty-ninth overall. It is the final episode to use the season two intro. It's also the last episode to include the glitch where a there's a brief shot of a different scene of the same episode. HTF Episode Description Lumpy takes a wrong turn heading for a snowy vacation and winds up stuck in the middle of the arid desert. Plot Lumpy is dressed in a full winter attire, sporting a fur cap, heavy jacket, and snow boots, ready for a hike through the mountains. He lowers his map, however, to find that he's standing in front of an expansive desert. A tornado moves in front of him, destroying a cactus. Lumpy hides behind a rock, but his antlers stick out and get sliced off by the tornado. Saddened, Lumpy treks on through the desert. Lumpy walks through the scorching and never ending desert, now stripped of his clothes from the unbearable heat, quickly becomes dehydrated as time goes by. He tries to drink from his canteen, but it is unfortunately empty, disappointing Lumpy. Things finally start looking up when Lumpy spots an oasis. He dives in the water and swims/drinks to his heart's content. The next day he enters the water and begins brushing his teeth. When he spits, unfortunately, blood and several teeth fly out of his mouth, but it doesn't fall into the water, which in turn, reveals that the oasis is actually a mirage and Lumpy has been swimming in and drinking sand the whole time. Lumpy realizes that the oasis is fake.]] is covered up to his waist in sand and is unable to free himself, when he notices vultures flying overhead. He is suddenly attacked by the vultures, which proceed to eat and tear him apart. He is able to crawl away from them, missing the lower half of his body (with a vulture pecking at the flesh on the back of his neck), but it flies off as a tornado runs over him and leaves Lumpy as nothing but a skeleton. Lumpy's skull falls off his body and rolls down a dune, making his skull appear to be a typical bare skull in the middle of a lifeless dune. It is also revealed that Lumpy was apparently in a beach, where Pop and Cub are enjoying the day. Cub picks up Lumpy's skull and holds it up to his ear as though it were a sea shell. From the skull, Cub hears the sound of Lumpy moaning. Moral "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink!" Deaths *Lumpy is skinned alive and reduced to bone in an instant by a tornado. Injuries #Lumpy has his antlers removed by a tornado. #Lumpy loses some of his teeth. #Lumpy is maliciously eaten and torn apart by vultures. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 66.67% Destruction *A cactus is sliced to pieces by a tornado. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times when he looks for a place to hide from the tornado. #When Lumpy was stripped of his clothes, therefore naked, none of his genitals or his butt were shown, albeit him being naked in this style occurring in other episodes like Let It Slide and You're Bakin' Me Crazy, and a blurb showing up to cover Lumpy in the blurb version of the episode. #Vultures are scavengers and only eat animals that are already dead so they should've eaten Lumpy when he was already dead instead of attacking him when he was still alive. #When Lumpy is being attacked by vultures, one of his feet fly out which wouldn't be possible since his legs are under the sand. One of his hands are also seen flying towards the screen, but he still has both hands when he crawls away. #When Lumpy is attacked by the vultures, everything below his waist is eaten, even though his lower half was under the sand. #When Lumpy is attacked by the vultures, his kidney is seen flying towards the screen. In the blurb version, it is missing. #When Lumpy was attacked by the vultures, a circular portion of his torso with his vertebrae intact was seen sliding across the screen, even before his foot is cut off. #The tornado removed Lumpy's antlers, which are bones, so it's unknown why Lumpy's bones were left after his death. Though it may have been because his skeleton is inside his body, while his antlers are on the outside. Which means if the tornado came back, it would take all of Lumpy's bones with it. #Aubrey Ankrum (voice of Pop) was listed in the credits, even though Pop remained silent (and asleep) the entire time when we saw him. #Its impossible for Lumpy to wear the hat due to his antlers. #The mirage Lumpy was in should've disappeared at night as there is no sunlight to create the image. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Lumpy begins walking after stripping all of his clothes off, there's a brief shot of Lumpy trying to drink from his empty canteen. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Note: This is the last occurrence of the quick shot moment, as they are no longer put into episodes released after this one. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2008 Episodes Category:One Death Category:No Featuring Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Beach Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes